


Uncharted Waters

by LuxEvergreen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Bathtub Sex, Episode Related, Episode: s06e07 The Broken Man, F/M, JABJune, Kinda-sorta pervy, Short One Shot, So can Jaime ; ), Splish Splash, What the Hell, You Only Live Once, a girl can dream, right?!, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxEvergreen/pseuds/LuxEvergreen
Summary: Jaime ponders some of his more, uhhh, cerebral...feelingsfor the Maid of Tarth   ;  )





	Uncharted Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I got the flyer! 
> 
> Someone mentioned that there'd be boners here? : D

Her lips were flushed from the balmy heat of the bath water. Supple and full, the maid’s lips were smooth, parted and inviting. 

He was seated at one corner of the bathtub, she on the other. Ripples of steam rose from their skin and the surface of the water. Under his toes he could feel the floor of the bathtub; it was slick, inviting and warm, just like her bare skin. Jaime couldn't move. He was breathless, speechless. Without warning, he watched the maid drag her rose-pink tongue across her lower lip. 

Jaime suddenly found himself drifting closer towards Brienne. 

With one knee folded tight against her chest, Jaime was careful when he reached out with a shaky hand to stroke her face. Curled fingers, sweet and hesitant, brushed lightly against her cheek. He watched her startled eyes turn heavy before they fell shut. Nervous fingers glossed over her jaw line before they trailed and skipped down her long throat. 

Thick, curling lashes had settled upon her blushing cheeks, resting on her face like the gilded wings of a butterfly. His hands grew bolder. He brought the heel of his thumb up and whispered it across the pale gold of her temple. Her knee, the one she used to conceal her nakedness, slowly fell from her hands, slipping back into the steaming bath as she’d let out a small sigh. Blue eyes, wide and glittering, flashed to life in the gloom of the bath house like brilliant sparkling gemstones. 

No matter how many times Jaime touched Brienne, he refused to believe how soft she was. He wondered, how can a woman be so impossible, so stubborn and have skin this soft? The perplexing thought consumed his mind while dictating his actions. He stroked the flushed valley of her collarbones in fascination; he queried over the sweet plains of her creamy shoulders. He couldn’t help but think that Brienne’s skin was a miracle; as if it were satin somehow made into flesh. He pondered this thought as his hand made a slow glide down her trembling arm. All throughout this, Brienne kept staring at Jaime with wide eyes and parted lips while her pulse hammered wild and deep in the hollow of her throat.

There was no thought or effort needed as Jaime slipped one foot closer to the maid's. He had to be closer. There was no way for a woman like her to be this soft; there was no way her slick flesh could ever feel this sweet, this gentle. Once he felt his bare stomach brushed against hers, a primordial stirring called within, telling him that he had to be closer to her… closer than he’d ever thought possible. Brienne's honey blonde lashes fluttered open as she breathed out his name in a winded sigh. 

He didn't know how his right arm tugged her chest closer to his. Once her small breast teased his chest hair, he watched her eyes part open, wide and full, while a shallow gasp whispered past her lips. No matter how close Jaime got, he still couldn't believe how smooth she was.

To deny such beauty felt like an unpardonable sin to him. If a woman like the maid could be so strong, so honorable and pure, then it should be impossible for her to also have skin this soft and tender. Jaime continued to marvel at her supple form, stroking her glossy skin, exploring all of the feminine dips and curves of her flushed body. For that to be true, it would mock the love he had for his sister. For if it to be true, it would’ve made him a fool for ever letting Brienne go. 

Jaime’s face inched closer to hers. He was slow to realize that both arms were now wrapped tight around her shoulders. He felt her hands as they cupped his shoulder blades. He touched her as much as he could with his hand and both of his arms... all that was left for him to explore the maid’s throat was his lips. Surely then he’d know if her skin truly was that soft. 

Slow, lazy kisses melted into heartfelt gasps for air. Starved for his next breath, Jaime dropped his head and looked down at their bodies in the shining ripples of the water. Intrigued by what he saw, he watched himself tug Brienne’s hips closer to his own. A maidenly gasp fused into a sweet moan once his arousal started to root between her milky thighs. 

Doubtful, confused by such a foreign loveliness, Jaime was convinced that if she’d allow him to brush his cock between her legs, then he would know for certain if she truly was that soft. Shuddering with his next breath, Jaime was slow and careful as he started to graze his member against her inner thigh. A single stroke wasn’t nearly enough for him--he had to be certain. As the maid whimpered her pleasure into his ear, Jaime buried his face deep into her neck as he felt his hips start to move on their own. Once his cock began to tease and brush against her hair, he emitted a low groan. Suddenly he felt it; something that was hot, slick and perfect. Gliding his cock deeper between her legs, Jaime closed his eyes and moaned with doubt as Brienne threaded her fingers into the back of his hair. 

Jaime had no idea how one of Brienne’s legs came to be wrapped around his waist. All he could do was feel while the liquid words of love echoed over the gentle waves of the bathwater. He couldn’t be certain who was the first to say, ‘I love you.’ Maybe it was her. Perhaps it was him. Perhaps both did at the same time. 

Pressing his whole weight into hers against the bathtub wall, Jaime felt the maid’s fingers fall between their stomachs before making a graceless fumble between their thighs. She was helping him guide his cock inside of her. Both were heaving with panted breath as he readied himself, carefully bracing his body against hers so he could bury himself deep inside her velvety pull. 

He was just about to kiss her mouth for the very first time, just to be certain that she truly was there. And his lips were so close to her mouth. So close…

 

  
\--------

 

  
Jaime Lannister flinched awake. 

Green eyes flashed wide open while a startled gasp filled his ears. His face was buried deep in the crook of his arm. Snapping his head up quick, he looked around and glanced over his shoulder in sudden fright.

He’d been sleeping on his stomach on his camp bed; a blanket made of crimson velvet with gold threading was haphazardly twisted around his sprawled out body. Over his shoulder, he heard Bronn mutter something to him as he stood at the entry to his tent. He lingered there with an annoyed sigh; he was waiting for Jaime to respond. 

“Did you hear what I said?” Jaime paused; all he could do was shake his head with a cringing ‘no’ across his bleary face. His hair was sticking out at odd angles, his face was red, and Bronn could see the imprint of bed sheets lining Jaime’s face. Irritated, Bronn sighed with impatience as he leaned further into the entryway of the tent. 

“Blackfish just sent word; he said he’s willing to parley with you at dawn.” Rolling onto his side with a deep exhale and a faint murmur, Jaime twisted a thumb and forefinger over the bridge of his nose while nodding his head with understanding. Grimacing from his rude awakening, Jaime swept the field blanket away from his lap with a drowsy face and sleepy eyes. Bronn remained at the entryway until his eyes drifted downward. As soon as he glanced down, his forehead started to wrinkle up with cocked eyebrows and a knowing smirk. 

“Uhhh, I think I’ll meet you outside. I didn't realize that you're still…” 

Bronn cleared his throat loudly with wide eyes and a blatant wince. 

“... didn’t know that you were still… uh, waking up.” 

Jaime’s face melted with confusion before he suddenly glanced down at his lap in a flush of panic. Just as the former sellsword tipped his head with a waggish grin on his face, he turned his back on Lord Lannister, leaving his boss alone in his tent with a crooked smirk.

Burning with shame, Jaime reached over his lap and snapped the field blanket across his waist in humiliation. Out of nowhere, Jaime suddenly decided that he needed a bath. 

 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot I'd written last year after watching episode 6X07. I wrote this as my personal "fuck you" to the show for subjecting defenseless viewers to that horrible, disgusting, vomit inducing kiss/gropefest between brother and sister in episode 6X06. 
> 
> Mini Rant Time: Is it just me, or does the show's version of Jaime feel like his character development is moving along at a glacial pace? 
> 
> Like, in the books, the character is a _masterpiece_ of complexity, filled with subtle nuances and deep, subconscious longing ... but for the show, his "growth" as a character is--at best--stagnant and _beyond_ frustrating. Poor Show!Jaime; it's two steps forward, three hundred-thousand steps back.  
>  *sigh* 
> 
> OK, end rant. Obviously, I looooove the show... _AND_ his character, but I do have to voice my concerns : )
> 
> This story has been sitting on my hard drive for a year now. When SeleneU told me about JAB June, I randomly remembered this fic and thought, *shrug* "What the hell, why not." 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
